


HalCarol One Shots/Drabbles

by Vanna_Writes



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, HalCarol, Humor, Romance, Sad, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanna_Writes/pseuds/Vanna_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hope you guys enjoy these! Hal and Carol are my absolute favorite couple ever! So enjoy and if you have any suggestions, please tell me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gone, Gone, Gone.

He was going again. Carol thought as she watched him sigh and stumble out of her bed. He always sighed when Oa called. She watched him curiously as he cursed and looked for his pants and his shirt, the dark haired woman held in a laugh as he stumped his toe. He hated the dark.   
"Why don't you use your ring?" She asked and Hal jumped, turning around and glaring at her as he lit up the room.   
"...I didn't want to wake you." He grumbled and her lips quirked up as she held the sheet over her chest.  
"Hal, I woke up the minute you got out of bed." She said and the green lantern sighed.  
"Oa called. I have to go in." He grumbled and she nodded.   
"I know. I'm sure I'll have to go in sometime soon." She mumbled as she leaned back against the headboard and watched him as he got ready. She knew another little piece of her heart would go with him. It always did when he had to leave.   
"How long do you think?"  
"Couple of weeks? I'm not sure. Classified mission that they wanted to talk about there. Urgent from what I gathered." He said with a shrug as he suited up and leaned over to her, smiling as his brown eyes stared into her blue ones.  
"I'll be back, Carol." He whispered and she smiled as she tangled her fingers into his hair and kissed him, long and slow.   
"I'll know. I'll be seeing you, Highball. Stay safe." She whispered and Hal saluted her as he headed towards the window.   
"Always. I'll be back, Sapphire."   
Carol watched him fly into the sky with a sigh and smiled as she recalled the feeling of his lips on hers. Yes, she would be seeing him soon because Hal Jordan always came back to her and he always would.


	2. Waiting and Worry

Carol sighed as she ran a hand through her hair and paced her office. He was supposed to be back by now. She thought as she looked at the clock. He was late by ten hours. Granted, he could have gotten caught up in space or with some league business, he still could have called. The black haired woman sighed again as she turned to sit down in her chair before her door opened and in walked a sheepish Hal Jordan with a bouquet of tulips in his hand.   
"I knew you would be waiting on me, Carol." He said as a matter of factually and she growled.   
"Where the hell have you been, Hal? You were supposed to be back hours ago!" She yelled, realizing that she had been worried about him and Hal laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck and winced.   
"I got caught up with League business. Look, Carol-"  
"You're hurt." She said quickly as he glanced him over and Hal blinked but let her look at him. He was injured, yes, but it wasn't bad.   
"How bad is it? And don't lie to me, Hal." She said and he sighed as she set the tulips down and shrugged off his jacket and then unbuttoned his shirt to let her see the bandages on his shoulder.   
"It's nothing bad. Just took a bad hit" he mumbled and she glared at him as she gently touched it and frowned as he winced.   
"Why didn't you go home?"   
"Because I knew you would try to get me naked." He flashed her his famous grin and she playfully narrowed her eyes as she poked his chest.   
"Shut up, Jordan." She said and he smirked as he wrapped his good arm around her waist and smiled as their eyes met. Brown meeting blue.   
"I've missed you, sapphire." He whispered and she smiled as she placed her hand on his chest and leaned up so her lips hovered above his.   
"I missed you too, highball." She whispered as he kissed her long and slow. He would always come back to her.


	3. Stressful lives and love.

Life was stressful. Life was even more stressful when you were best friends with a superhero and were a superhero yourself. Life was even more stressful on top of that when you were in an off and on again relationship with said superhero. Life was stressful in general for the Vice President of Ferris Air but she loved it. She loved her job and she loved the man who was the superhero. Carol Ferris was a hopeless romantic and she knew that was part of the reason she was a star sapphire. She loved with everything she had. She had always done that but she had been through hell and back with love as well. She mused as she looked over at the man sleeping beside her and a smile played on her lips as she ran her fingers through his messy brown hair and kept them there as he snuggled closer to her body. Hal liked being warm, even in his sleep.   
"Why do I love you when you've hurt me plenty of times?" She asked softly and the man stirred in his sleep, looking up at her with sleep filled brown eyes and smirked sleepily at her.   
"I'm charming" he mumbled and Carol laughed quietly and kissed the top of his head as he snuggled up against her chest.   
"There's that." She whispered and he hummed, kissing her shirt clad chest.   
"Because you've hurt me as well but we both will always run back to the other." He added, looking up at her. Their eyes met and Carol felt her heart speed up like it always did. He wasn't wrong. Hal lifted himself up some more and all but pinned her down as he rested his elbows on either side of her and gently played with a lock of her hair.   
"Because you and I were made for each other." He whispered with a smirk but love and truth shined in his brown eyes. "And you're the only woman that I've ever loved." He whispered as he gently pressed his lips against hers. Carol melted into his kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers into his hair and smiling once he broke it.   
"I love you, Hal Jordan." She whispered and he smirked as he kissed her softly and gently rolled off of her then pulled her close and stroked her hair.   
"I know, babe. I know." He whispered and kissed her forehead as she nuzzles her face against his neck and Hal smiled, nothing could ruin this moment for either of them.   
"I love you too, Carol Ferris. I love you too."


	4. Idiots. They're all idiots.

Carol raised a slim brow as the three men walked into her office with sheepish grins on their faces. They were up to no good and they knew that she knew it too.   
"Alright, who's going to explain first?" She asked, even though it sounded more like a statement, and Hal smirked at her sheepishly.   
"Not me." He said as Roy piped up and shook his head.   
"Don't look at me to say it." He said as all of their eyes turned to look at Kyle, who was blushing brightly, and rubbed the back of his neck as Carol simply raised her brow at him again.   
"Well?" She asked again and Kyle glared at the two older men before meeting Carol's curious but hard gaze.   
"We may have... Ah... Blown up a couple of your planes on accident..." He mumbled but Carol caught it and her eye widened in anger.   
"You did what? With the new planes?" She asked, looking directly at Hal. He chuckled nervously and nodded.   
"You said that you didn't like them and wanted to get rid of them." He pointed out and Carol scowled as her blue eyes met his brown ones.   
"And I didn't mean for you to fucking blow them up, Hal! I was going to sell them and buy some more." She all but yelled and Hal shrunk a little bit at the fury in her blue eyes but the relief didn't go unnoticed by the man. He knew her too well.   
"Roy was the one who did it." He said and the red head looked at Carol with wide eyes.   
"He paid me to do it." He told her quickly and Hal scowled, elbowing him as Carol glowered at the oldest two before looking at Kyle.   
"And why were you there?" She asked and the young man blushed.   
"I... They asked me to and I wanted to get some pictures of it so I could sketch the explosion out." He said innocently and Carol sighed, running a hand through her dark locks.   
"Kyle, you're off the hook. Roy, you're on my watch list now." She said as she nodded to the door. "You two can go." She said, feeling like a principal scolding her students as the two men left and Hal tried to leave but she smirked.   
"Shut the door, Harold. You've got some explaining to do." She said and he cursed everything in existence under his breath before shutting the door and turning back to her.   
"Am I not off the hook, darling?" He asked, flashing her his charming smile and Carol glared.   
"No. You're not." She said as she motioned for him to take a seat.   
"You're not allowed to fly a plane for two weeks because of this." She said and he pouted.   
"C'mon, Carol. You were-" he started but she raised her hand.   
"However. Since I was going to get rid of those planes anyway. You can help me look for new ones." She said with a smirk and Hal visibly relaxed but the look in her blue eyes told him that he shouldn't have.   
"And you get to be my slave for two weeks." She said happily and he groaned as he ran a hand down his face.   
"Listen, Car-"  
"No. You'll do whatever I want whenever I want for the two weeks. That's final or I'll cut out sex." She threatened and Hal's head snapped up.   
"You wouldn't."   
"I would."  
"You can be a cruel woman, Carol Ferris." he said and she smirked.   
"You love it when I'm cruel." She teased and Hal laughed as she went back to her paperwork.   
"You're welcome." He mumbled as he leaned over and kissed her cheek and Carol blushed faintly.   
"Thanks." She whispered and Hal smiled, stealing a kiss from her.   
"I'll always help you out." He whispered before smirking, knowing that the other two were listening outside of the door to see if Hal got into any more trouble.   
"Is there anything I can get you?" He asked and she held in a laugh.   
"Will you get me some coffee?" She asked and he nodded with a twinkle in his brown eyes.   
"Of course, Miss Ferris." He said as he winked at her and walked to the door, hearing the two pairs of feet hurry away and he turned and smirked as she shook her head and signed a paper.   
Men. She thought with a sigh as Hal left to get her coffee. She would never understand them.


End file.
